streetfighterfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Ultra Street Fighter IV
Ultra Street Fighter IV (ウルトラストリートファイターIV''Urutora Sutorīto Faitā Fō'') - to gra walki 2.5D, będąca czwartą aktualizacją ogólnej serii Street Fighter IV. Zawiera pięć dodatkowych postaci, sześć dodatkowych etapów i poprawki postaci na podstawie opinii społeczności. Ta aktualizacja zawiera również zupełnie nowe tryby oraz ma także największą ilość wojowników (44 grywalne postacie). Ultra Street Fighter IV został wydany po raz pierwszy na japońskie arkady za pośrednictwem systemu NESICA. Ci, którzy już posiadają Super Street Fighter IV lub Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition, mogą kupić grę jako dodatek do pobrania za 14,99$. Został on później wydany jako samodzielna gra na Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 za 39,99$, a na PC za 29,99$. Gra/dodatek została wydana w czerwcu 2014 r. Rozgrywka Nowa mechanika Do nowej mechaniki zostały dodane nowe opcje, takie jak: * Ultra Combo Double '''- pozwala graczom wybrać obie kombinacje ultra ich postaci kosztem mniejszych obrażeń. Daje to graczom więcej opcji w zakresie taktyki i stylów gry. * '''Red Focus Attack - to Focus Attack, który pochłania wiele trafień. Trzymając przyciski średniego ciosu i średniego kopnięcia oraz przycisku lekkiego ciosu, postać gracza będzie migać na czerwono, gdy ładuje atak skupienia. Nadal podlega tym samym słabościom, jak ruchami i rzutami. * Delayed Standing (podobnie jak „Tactical Recovery” z Capcom vs. SNK 2) pozwala graczom zmienić czas budzenia się ich postaci, kiedy wracają na nogi. Naciskając dowolne dwa przyciski, gdy postać zostanie mocno uderzona (podobnie jak w przypadku szybkiego stania), postać zajmie kilka dodatkowych klatek, aby powrócić na nogi, zakłócając grę budzenia atakujący przeciwnik. Oprócz tych mechanizmów usunięto konfiguracje, których nie dało się zablokować, czego domagali się fani serii. Osiągnięto to poprzez dodanie opóźnionego budzenia. Oprócz nowej mechaniki rozgrywki dostępne są nowe tryby: Elimination i Online Trening. Elimination to ulepszony tryb bitwy drużynowej do gry online, który bardzo przypomina styl przetrwania trzy na trzy z serii The King of Fighters . Szkolenie online powraca do Street Fighter X Tekken, umożliwiając graczom wspólne treningi online. Inne dodatki Gracze mogą przesyłać swoje mecze online bezpośrednio na YouTube, podobnie jak w Street Fighter III: Third Strike Online Edition. Gracze mają możliwość wyboru dowolnego meczu z dziennika bitew meczów online i przesyłania w jakości 480p bezpośrednio na własne kanały YouTube. Kolejnym dodatkiem jest funkcja „Edition Select”. Biorąc stronę z gry Hyper Street Fighter II, gracze mogą wybrać wersję swojej postaci, w którą chcieliby zagrać. W ramach działań osobistych wersje są oznaczone jako SFIV (Street Fighter IV), SSFIV (Super Street Fighter IV), SSFIV AE (Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition), SSFIV 2012 (Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition: Version 2012), USFIV (Ultra Street Fighter IV) i nowo dodany tryb „OMEGA” (tylko DLC). Ultra Street Fighter IV został wydany na japońskich systemach NESICA 17 kwietnia. Jednak piątej nowej postaci, Decapre, początkowo nie można było grać, ponieważ Capcom wciąż ją dostosowywał. Została dodana do listy wersji zręcznościowej w późniejszym terminie, poprzez łatkę aktualizacyjną. Ultra Street Fighter IV zbliżył się do swoich wydań cyfrowych i detalicznych, ujawniono dwie nowe funkcje: zapisywanie/przeładowywanie stanów i symulację sieci. Stany zapisu/przeładowania pozwalają graczom wstrzymać rozgrywkę w trybie treningowym i odtworzyć ją ponownie za naciśnięciem jednego przycisku. Naciśnięcie przycisku Start spowoduje zapisanie stanu i wybranie/powrót spowoduje ponowne załadowanie tego stanu. Pozwoli to graczom być może dowiedzieć się, jakie działania następcze po potwierdzeniu trafienia , łatwiej ćwiczyć lub odtworzyć określony scenariusz, aby dowiedzieć się, jakie opcje ofensywne/defensywne są dostępne. Symulacja sieci pozwala graczom na symulowanie opóźnionych środowisk online w trybie offline. Gracze będą mogli symulować od 1 do 20 klatek opóźnienia, zaprojektowane jako środek do testowania wód i ćwiczenia kombinacji przed skokiem online. Funkcje widoczne w trybie treningu offline będą prawie identyczne z funkcjami widocznymi w nowym trybie szkolenia online. Obie funkcje powracają z poprzednich gier walki Capcom, odpowiednio Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike Online Edition i Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. Ponadto dodano również żądanie walki w trybie treningowym i dziennik bitwy offline. Tryb treningowy walki pozwala graczom ćwiczyć kombinacje i rozgrzewać się między meczami online. Preferowana opcja niż siedzenie w lobby i ciągłe przeszukiwanie trybu Arcade. Offline Battle Log pozwala graczom na automatyczne archiwizowanie meczów offline i pozwala graczom na ich odtworzenie w taki sam sposób, jak by odtwarzali mecze online. Gracze mogą również korzystać z wcześniej ogłoszonej funkcji „Prześlij do YouTube” i przesyłaj swoje mecze offline na YouTube, tak jak jest to możliwe w przypadku meczów online. Konfiguracja przycisku została przeniesiona na ekran wyboru postaci poprzez naciśnięcie przycisku wyboru/powrotu. To znacznie przyspiesza proces przygotowania przed meczem. To kolejna funkcja, która powraca z Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike Online Edition. Postacie Powracające postacie Nowe postacie Areny * Ameryka Północna: Mad Gear Hideout * Ameryka Północna: The Half Pipe * Ameryka Południowa: Cosmic Elevator * Azja Wschodnia: The Pitstop 109 * Europa: Blast Furnace * Nieznane: Jurassic Era Research Facility Galeria Ultra Street Fighter IV/Oficjalne Arty Usf4_artwork.jpg|Artwork Ryu USFIV-Ryu vs Hugo.jpg|Hugo i Ryu ultra-sf4-japan-cover-artwork.jpg|Artwork ultra-streetfighter4-poster.jpg|Artwork Usf4_full_44_roster.jpg|Artwork ze wszystkimi postaciami występującymi w grze 1386264083-ultra-street-fighter-iv.jpg|Artwork ze postaciami występującymi w grze (oprócz Evil Ryu, Oni i Decapre) ultra-sf4-famitsu-scan-costumes.png|Informacje o nowych postaci w alternatywnych kostiumach Gaming on the edge Ultra Street Fighter 4.jpg|Główne menu Ultra Street Fighter IV ultra-sf4-full-character-selection-screen.jpg|Panel wyboru postaci ultra-sf4-decapre-screenshot10.jpg|Sagat vs. Decapre 3c6d9c5d4a93959d0f67e5cacea6.jpg|Rolento vs. Ryu 6b76fcce4be5af44247e670f1f38.jpg|Decapre vs. T. Hawk 22062d4f4b239b5ca99475064025.jpg|Rolento vs. Poison Kategoria:Street Fighter (seria) Kategoria:Street Fighter IV Kategoria:Gry